disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Soft Shell's Softies
'Soft Shell's Softies '''is the 18th episode of Season 33. Summary Soft Shell and his new mate Shelby are having baby sea turtles and the Disney Junior Club are invited to see their eggs hatch, but when some seaweed tangles up the water of Sparkle Ocean, the gang must try to save Soft Shell and Shelby's new softies before they get tangled up in the seaweed. Plot The episode begins at the Octopod where at breakfast, Kwazii was excited and eating fast when the Octonauts noticed as Peso was the first to ask him why he was so excited. Kwazii announces that his sea turtle friend, Soft Shell, is coming with a surprise and he needs to eat as fast as he can so he and his friends wouldn't miss seeing what surprise Soft Shell has in store with them. Captain Barnacles and Peso exchanged curious looks with each other and finds this surprise very interesting as they decided that they should come along with Kwazii after breakfast. Later, Captain Barnacles, Kwazii, and Peso met their friends Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Sofia, Clover, Doc and her toys, Sheriff Callie, Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Luna (in her new beach outfit) on Starlight Beach as Kwazii could see that they have arrived to see what Soft Shell's surprise will be, and they looked very curious and excited all together. Stuffy asks what the surprise will be and hopes that it might be buried treasure, much to Lambie thinking of all those sparkly jewels inside that chest, but just then, Soft Shell arrives and it wasn't a treasure chest with him, it was another sea turtle, and it was a female one named Shelby, as Soft Shell introduces her to Kwazii and his friends. So that's what the surprise was, Kwazii thought. After Shelby introduced herself and said that it's a pleasure to meet them, Soft Shell tells his friends that he and Shelby are going to be parents. Suddenly, Shelby feels some contractions and lays twenty eggs when Peso counted them all! Kwazii congratulated Soft Shell and Shelby and he and his friends were happy that they were now parents, but Kwazii became sad when Soft Shell said that he and Shelby have to go swim out into the open ocean again as he said solemnly to his old turtle friend that he is going to miss seeing him again. With a smile, Soft Shell assures to Kwazii that he’ll see him again soon when they cross sea paths, which made the pirate cat feel better and the two hugged goodbye before Soft Shell and Shelby went back into the water and waved goodbye, then they swam off. After the two sea turtles have left, Skully looked down at the eggs, now buried under the sand, and he asks his friends what they should do now. Thinking, Captain Jake gets an idea on staying to watch the eggs tonight until they hatch tonight. Everyone liked the idea as they went to their homes to get the tents, sleeping bags, and snacks, and Connor, Amaya, Greg, Luna, and Doc asked for permission from their parents if they would stay at the beach tonight after explaining to them about the sea turtle eggs. It took a lot of convincing for Luna to get her parents to let her stay at the beach, but she managed to get them to decide that she should stay and watch the sea turtle eggs with her friends. That night, Kwazii and his friends were at Starlight Beach, roasting marshmallows, laughing, and talking about the baby sea turtles that will be hatching out of their eggs soon. However, Captain Jake and Peso turned to see that Kwazii was looking down at the buried baby sea turtle eggs instead of sitting around the campfire with his friends, so they decide to join him. When Kwazii saw them by his sides, Peso asked him if everything’s alright as Kwazii replied that he’s fine and that he was just thinking about Soft Shell, Shelby, and their eggs that might hatch any day now after tonight, but he was worried that it would take days for them to hatch just like Shellington said. Placing his hand on his friend's shoulder, Captain Jake gives Kwazii a comforting pat and Peso to him to not worry and that Soft Shell and Shelby's eggs will hatch. They just needed to wait. After the campfire was out, everyone went into their tents and snuggled into their sleeping bags, but Kwazii remained outside and kept an eye on the buried sea turtle eggs. The next morning, Kwazii is seen asleep when his friends came out to see him lying on the sand and snoring from staying up all night watching the eggs. Suddenly, the sound of the sand woke him up as Kwazii perked up and gasped in excitement when he heard that the baby sea turtles are starting to hatch from their eggs! Just then, one baby sea turtle came out from the sand, then, two, then three, and then more came out of the sand, and they all had different patterns on their heads and shells, and they were so cute that Sofia took out her digital camera and took a picture of them moving towards the water of Sparkle Ocean! This was an incredible sight to see! Just then, Luna spots another baby sea turtle coming out of the sand and noticed that he had a big pink spot. She goes over to say hello and tell him that he has one of his father’s spots as she gently taps on the spot of his shell, then Kwazii tells her to be careful for that his shell’s not fully hardened yet, which gives Luna the idea to call the baby sea turtle with the big pink spot, Soft Spot. Soft Spot liked that name, then asked Luna to put her down as she (Luna) puts her back on the sand and watched her join her brothers and sisters into the water, letting out a happy sigh. Just then, something green, squiggly, and slimy caught her eye as Luna asks her friends what was that floating in the ocean. Pulling out his binoculars, Captain Barnacles looked through them and saw that the green stuff is seaweed, but there wasn’t just one tangle of seaweed, there were a bunch more floating around on the sea, and the sea turtles were swimming straight towards them! That wasn’t good, because if those baby sea turtles swim into the seaweed, they’ll get stuck in them! They needed to save them as Captain Barnacles pulls out his Octo-Compass, presses the Octo-Alert, and orders the rest of the Octonauts to head to HQ. When the crew arrived in HQ, Captain Barnacles explains the mission that they need to make sure that Soft Shell and Shelby's babies do not head into the seaweed and get tangled in it. Powers that Kwazii uses * Magic Sword * Super Sight * Healing Power * Aqua Wings * Protection Power * Psychic Vision * Telepathy Characters * Kwazii * Soft Shell * Shellby * Peso * Captain Barnacles * Captain Jake * Izzy * Cubby * Skully * Sofia * Clover * Doc * Lambie * Stuffy * Chilly * Hallie * Sheriff Callie * Connor * Amaya * Greg * Luna Trivia * This episode is an inspiration of ''Sea Turtle Rescue from the Mouseford Academy book series. * Two of the episode's scenes are similar to the scenes of Three Jaquins and a Princess from Elena of Avalor. * Luna Girl wears a new daytime/summer outfit in this episode. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 33 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Clover the Rabbit Category:Episodes focusing on Doc Mcstuffins Category:Episodes focusing on the Toys Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Book-inspired episodes Category:Mouseford Academy Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:Inspirations Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes focusing on M.E.R.C. Category:Episodes that need images Category:Season 33 episodes based on cartoons Category:Season 33 episodes based on books